A Hope For A Better Tomorrow
by omenankara
Summary: Brandt gets hurt and while he is healing from his physical wounds he must heal from his past demons as well. Nobody better to help than Ethan Hunt. Slash, don't read if you don't like.English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes! Hurt/comfort/family. contains slash.
1. Brandt Everything is not lost

Ethan was walking through the corridor when he heard the cry on the radio. 'this is Brandt, I need help!'

Soon enough Ethan heard Another response on the line, Benji being the one speaking. ' what's wrong Will?' he asked.

'I think I just got shot' came a weak reply. 'Brandt! Benji yelled, hold on bud we'll get you right out!

'Brandt just stay on the line with me, I'm coming!' Ethan answered.

'I'll try, but Ethan?'

'yeah?'

'Hurry up'

'Benji! Where is Brandt at?'

'I see his signal coming from the top level of this building, but be careful, it seems that there is someone who wants to hurt us here.'

'Okay will do'

As Ethan was running down that corridor he couldn't but to help thinking what would happen if Will died. ' I could not take another loss.. Not after julia.' it had taken him sometime to get used to the idea that he was gay, he had shut down Brandt that night in the bar. Right now all he could think of was that mixture of deep hurt, pain and rejection that had lingered in Will's eyes afterward.

'come on Will. I know u can hang on!'

Finally, after a time that seemed like an eternity for Ethan, the elevator had reached the right floor. As the doors opened Ethan ran into a body that was still holding a hot gun. Now more scared Ethan advanced farther into the new corridor.

He ran into a second and then third body, but beginning by the second corpse, there was a trail of blood.

'Will!'

'Will!'

'it's me, Ethan!'

'I'm here.' came a strangled reply from behind a corner. As Ethan turned the corner, gun ready, he came to a horrific scene. Brandt was laying on the ground, bleeding, while another assassin was laying on him, dead.

'Brandt!'

'you came Ethan' Will replied weakly.

'of course I came Will!'

I didn't think you would after that night at the bar, I'm sorry Ethan, I should've know I'm not good enough' Will whispered before passing out from the blood loss.

'Will!' Brandt! Damn it all! I do care for you! I'm sorry it took so long to realize.' Ethan whispered to Will as he picked him up. Compared to Ethan, Will was smaller, more fragile. As Ethan gently tucked Will against his chest, he knew that Will needed medical attention, and fast.

'Ethan! Did you find him?' Benji asked on the line.

'yes, I got him, but he's in really bad shape, he needs a hospital and right now!

'okay Ethan, I got the transportation ready for you downstairs.

Quickly Ethan carried Will downstairs and climbed in the car. Benji was sitting in the back and when Ethan emerged carrying Will all color fled his face.

'dear god...what happened to him?' Benji asked

'i found him under a dead corpse on the floor, he fought for his life.'

'god have mercy, Benji whispered.'

Ethan ran into the hospital cradling Brandt and when the doctors took over, all Ethan could do was collapse in benji's arms.

'I..I rejected him in the bar, I hurt him so much and now he might not survive for me to tell him I love him back!' Ethan sobbed into Benji's shoulder.

'shhh..Ethan breathe.. It will be fine.' Benji answered soothingly, while rubbing circles on the back of distraught Ethan. Silently he was worried if Will would make it, it seemed very unlikely.

Two weeks later Will got discharged from the hospital, he was going home alone, since he hadn't called anyone to help, after all, he didn't want to be a burden.

Once he got home he slowly walked into his bedroom.

'hmm.. I ache all over, a nice bath might help.'

So Will walked slowly into the bathroom and begun to draw the bath. As the tub filled with steamy and warm water, he slowly began to undress. The amount of pain he was still in was incredible, and the doctors wondered how he had such a high pain tolerance. When the tub was full Will shut of the stream of water. He slowly lowered himself into the tub, luckily he had decided to sink it into the floor, climbing to a tub would have been out of the question.

Just as he had sat in the tub, there was a knock on the door. Sighing heavily Will called out gruffly that he's coming. The knock became more persistent and Will began to scramble out of the tub, trying to climb out he slipped on the tile floor and fell. His body exploded with pain and he let out a strangled scream. Last thing he heard was someone breaking the door to the bathroom, then his world went dark.

Slowly Will begun to open his eyes, he felt he was laying on something soft, and soon recognised it to be his bed comforter. 'what...?' Will thought to himself.

As he laid there, every breath, every movement of his body pained him, and he began crying. 'I can't do this anymore, I don't want to feel the pain, I would have been better off dead than this...what kind of a god does this?' Will cried desperately, as more of the heart tearing sobs raked his body, he did not hear the door open and close. As his back was facing the bedroom door, he did not see Ethan approach carrying a syringe. All the sudden Will felt strong arms encircle him, and before he could see who it was, he felt a needle being pressed into his arm. He knew he should fight back, try to save himself, but Will was too tired, too much in pain, and felt like there was nothing for which to live for. As soon as he got ejected with the fluid, his pain eased tremendously. He was able to turn his head and see who it was holding him. To his surprise, the strong arms that held him steady were those of the one and only Ethan Hunt. As he enjoyed the feeling of painlessness, he had to ask Ethan what he was given.

'Ethan..what did u give me?'

'class seven morphine'

'oh'

'and Ethan?'

'Where did you get class seven morphine?'

'I pulled some favors.'

'thanks'

As Will's pain was lessened, he could still not move. Ethan's arms around him seemed mocking, just reminders of what he couldn't have. He tried moving away but the arms tightened just a fraction, not enough to hurt.

'where are you going?'

'away'

'do you still hurt? I do have more of that class seven morphine if you need another shot right now?

'Ethan, I know you don't want me, so please let go, I can't deal with being reminded that not one person whom I've liked or loved reciprocates my feelings.'

'but Will...'

'no Ethan. And it's okay I understand... I just wish you would have left me to die, anything is better than feeling what and how I'm feeling.'

'Will, shut up'

Why? He asked indignantly. And that's when Will felt Ethan's arms let him go. The tears began to roll down his face and he hated himself more than ever. All the sudden Ethan walked around so he was in front of Will.

'Will, I love you too, and I'm sorry it took so long to realize.' and then he lowered his lips onto Will's.

'Will, I love you, I love you, I love you!'

' I love you too Ethan'

After this Will turned back onto his back and Ethan sat down next to him. We just sat there in silence, both comprehending what had just happened. All the sudden the silence was interrupted by Will's moan.

'aahh'

'What's wrong Will?' Ethan asked worriedly

The pain is back, my side hurts so much, he answered crying. Ethan crabbed another syringe and injected Will with more morphine, he then wrapped his as around Will and cradled him to his chest. 'you are not okay honey, I'm going to take you back to the hospital right now.'

'No..'

Will, I can't just keep giving you morphine with that high of dosages, your body will shut down.'

'Then let it'

'Damn it Will! I will not let you die, I need you!'

'Okay Ethan, do what you need to do.'

As he closed his eyes, Ethan picked Will up and carried him once again to his car, speeding all the way to the hospital, he brought Will in and explained that he had given him morphine, but the pain would not go away.

Once the doctors had treated Will, Ethan was allowed to see him. As he walked into the room, the first thing that Ethan realized was how weak Will seemed. The smaller man laid unconscious in the bed, looking more fragile than ever before. 'my god..what did the bastards do to you Will?' Ethan whispered. Slowly he made his way next to the bed, opting to sit by Will. The chair was small and uncomfortable, and although Ethan hated hospitals, he would not budge until Will had woken up.

Slowly the time passed, the minutes turning into hours, yet still Ethan sat by Will's side. The day had turned to night, and Ethan had finally given into his exhaustion and fallen asleep. It was around 3am when Will stirred the first time, Ethan's hand fell off Will's lap and he jerked awake. As Ethan watched, Will slowly came about again.

'I thought I was going to lose you…' Ethan whispered

'Ethan…'

'Yes?'

'Everything hurts so much' Will whispered and begun to cry.

'Shh, it will be okay, shh.. go on and cry if you need too, I will be right here with you.' Ethan whispered into Wills ear while holding and rocking him back and forth.

As the hospital had discharged Will that night, he was free to go home. The only problem that Ethan had encountered was that since Will was still too weak to protect himself in case of an attack, he would ask Brant whether he wanted to stay at his house or come over to his house. As Ethan was pushing Will's wheelchair out, he asked this question.

'So what is it gonna be?'

'I don't understand Ethan'

'Are we going to stay at your house or will you come over to mine?'

'Why would we need to do that?' Bradnt asked confused.

'Because you are not able to defend yourself in this condition, thus leaving you vulnerable to all kind s of attacks.'

Will looked sad, and then turned his head away from Ethan. Deep feelings of shame and guilt flooded over him, and though he knew it was not solely his fault, most of it was. Or so he told himself at least.

'I'll be fine by myself.'

'No way, that is out of the question' Ethan countered.

'Well then… could I crash at your place then?' Will asked

'It would be my pleasure' came Ethan's swift reply.

As they drove to Ethan house, a silence was so loud that it screamed. Will was looking out of the window not moving, while Ethan drove. Every once in a while Ethan stole a glance at Will, but the smaller man had not noticed, or had decided to not show he noticed. As they pulled to Ethan's garage, the silence was broke.

'Why did you come over that day?' Will asked

'Because I wanted to check up on you, I am very glad I did because you could have died if I didn't make it.' Ethan replied

'I don't understand you Ethan'

'Not many do.'

Then as the two men got out of the car, they walked up the short steps to the door. Ethan held the door open to Will as they stepped in the house. The garage door lead to the kitchen, and Will was surprised. The small kitchen was very cozy, opening to a nice sized living room. It warmed up the space and was not at all what Will had expected. This was the kind of kitchen he had dreamed of having for years. As he continued further into the house walking past the living room, he saw a small room that was built as an office. On that hallway there were many doors, and as he walked by them he couldn't help but to realize that Ethan had built this house in the hopes of having a family one day. There was a room painted light pink, a room painted light blue, and a much bigger room that was forest green. Close to the end of the hall there was a guest room looking room and the last door must have been Ethan's room, Will concluded. Yet he did not enter that room. As Ethan came carrying Will's bag he walked into the guest room and laid it on the bed.

'Thanks' Will said

'It's no problem' Ethan answered back

That evening Ethan had cooked up some spaghetti, the men were eating and watching TV in the living room. Although it was only 10pm Will was growing increasingly tired and his head kept nodding down. As he realized this he told Ethan that he was going to go to bed.

'I am so damn tired; I can't stay up another moment'

'It's okay, I know you must be, it has been a long day'

'Goodnight' Will said as he walked towards the guest room

'Goodnight' Ethan whispered back

It was getting late and Ethan eventually chose to go to bed. As he was walking past Will's room he couldn't help himself from looking in. When he saw Will his breath got stuck in his throat. Will had kicked off the covers and was lying on the bed. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. The cuts and scrapes covered his torso, and on his side a white bandage was covering the stiches over his shot wound. But even with all his new wounds the lighter and almost ghost like scars could be seen. Ethan had read Will's file before he had agreed to have him on his team. Will's father had been an abusive alcoholic and unfortunately Will had always gotten the worst end of the deal. But those were even older, then there were the scars that Will had acquired on the job, and… the ones from his last relationship. As Ethan thought of this rage filled him. How could anyone think about hitting this fragile man… How could anyone live with themselves after making him cry? Ethan promised that he would make sure Will never got hurt that way again. Yet through all the scars Ethan couldn't help but to notice Will's nice physique. He had strong abs and sleeping without a shirt definitely made Ethan's pants feel tighter.

'Calm down Ethan' He told himself, 'Will is defiantly not ready for something like that yet, not physically and defiantly not mentally. Thinking that, Ethan quietly closed the door and walked into his room. The last thought that ran through Ethan's mind was that hopefully, one day, it would be Will lying next to him and not just an empty bed.

It was around 4am when Ethan was startled awake by something. He could not right away think where the sound was coming from and the he remembered Will. As he got out of the bed quickly he ran to Will's room. There on the bed, the smaller man was trashing and crying in his sleep. Worried that he would hurt himself, Ethan went to grab Will's wrists. Bad mistake. As Will woke up, he felt the hands on his wrists and violently flinched away from Ethan. This completely broke Ethan's heart.

'What has been done to you?' he thought to himself.

Will…Brandt…it's me, Ethan. You know I won't hurt you Will. Shhh, it's all good, you are safe and nothing is going to hurt you here. With Ethan's reassuring words, slowly Will opened his eyes and realized that he was not at his abusive ex-husbands house, that he was safe and with Ethan.

'Uhh, I'm sorry about that…' Will started

'There is nothing to be sorry about.' Ethan said simply

That's when Will realized that Ethan was still holding his wrists and sitting next to him on the bed. Quickly he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head, hiding the scars from Ethan to see.

'It's okay, I'm fine now' Will said to Ethan

'You are obviously not okay so why bother saying that?' Ethan asked gently

'I'm fine' Will insisted

'What happened in your nightmare?'

'I rather not talk about that'

'Why?'

'Just let it go Ethan.'

As Will turned around, his back was facing Ethan, it was not hard to conclude that the other man wanted him to leave. Ethan got up and walked to the door, and just as he was walking out the door he said,

'It's okay to be scared Will, what these different monsters have done to you is nothing to be ashamed off. If you need me I will be in my room.'

'Sorry I bothered.'

On his bed, Will began crying. He was wondering how pathetic he had seemed, crying and trashing like a little baby. Especially in front of Ethan…He had never cried, not about one thing. As he knew nothing else to do, he called his good friend, Benji.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…

'ugh, Benji.' Came a groggy reply on the line

'Benji, I don't know what to do, I can't handle seeming like a pathetic and broken loser.'

'Bran, you know that it is 4.30am don't you mate?'

'Yes, but I had nobody else who to call'

'Okay mate, where you at? We could go have a cuppa coffee, you little snot woke me up anyway and I more than likely won't be able to sleep again.'

'I'm at Ethan's place, just pick me up now if you could.'

'On my way already bud.'

'Okay, just text me when you get here Benj.'

'Will do mate.'

As Brand began to dress up, he had a hard time finding clothes. His head had started to ache and all the pain came crashing down. As he was already waiting outside for Benji, he did not want to go get the pain killers from inside. Finally Benji pulled up to the house and Will limped to the car. Benji was thinking that Will had not told Ethan he was leaving, and that is why Benji texted Ethan saying that he was going to bring Will back as soon as he gets him calmed down.

'You look awful mate.' Benji commented

'Always so honest Benj.' Will said sarcastically.

As they begun to drive towards a morning breakfast place, Will couldn't help but to gasp when they drove over a big bump. The jump of the car made his body vibrate and all of the pain intensified.

'Ahh…'

'Here you go Bran' Benji said as he offered four pills to Will

'What are these?'

'Well, they are kind of my own invention, every blocke's pain blockers, as I call them.'

'And what's in them?'

'Trust me mate, you don't want to know'

'Okay' Will said as he chugged the pills

The pills took effect quickly, because as soon as they had reached the breakfast joint, Will's pain was gone.

'Benj, these are amazing!' Will said

'Yes I know, but you can't take them for a long period of time, they will lose their effect if you use them for longer than a month straight'

As Benji and Will walked into the restaurant, Will was babbling about his night. He told Benji about the awkward silence that engulfed Ethan and Will all of the night before. As he continued talking, he got to talk this night.

'I saw them all, Benj, Phil, my father, the last mission… I just broke down. You are the only one I told about this… But I don't know what Ethan will think is up with me…He must think I'm somehow damaged goods. He doesn't want me, he's not gay… I remember how he looked at me with disgust that night at the bar when I asked to dance with him. I just don't know what to do.'

Benji sat in quiet for a while. He was thinking that Ethan knew about Will's past, he just didn't want to tell Will that. He also knew that Ethan cared for Will very much, and that he would never again allow anyone to hurt Will.

'Bran…Maybe you should talk to Ethan about your past…About Phil. He would understand why you flinched away.'

'I don't know Benji…What if he doesn't think me the same person after?

'You know what Ethan is like Will. You know that is not what kind of a person he is.'

'Yeah I know… and okay, I'll see what I can do Benj, I will try.'

As Benji drove Will back to Ethan's he kept talking about all of the new things he was experimenting on. Although Benji was dear to Will, it was usually within the first 10 minutes of conversation about his work that Will was thoroughly uninterested and lost. As they pulled into Ethan's drive way, it was already 11 a clock in the morning.

'whooh', Benji yawned

'I'm sorry benj!' Will said, 'I didn't think about how selfish I was being about this! I've kept you up since half past four!'

'It's quite alright mate, I know you really needed a friend.' Benji said back kindly

'You are a real gem Benj.' Will whispered

'And you are my best mate Willy. Nothing will change that and I will always be there when you need me.' Benji said

After bidding goodbye, Will walked back to the house. Ethan was already completing his daily exercises, having left a message to him saying that he would be back around noon. Noticing that it was only 11, Will opted to lie on the couch and maybe have a short nap. He woke up to a pair of strong arms lifting him off the couch, and although he flinched badly, the arms held strong and reassuring words were whispered into his ear as he was laid in a soft bed. The last thing Will remembered was a door closing and soft footsteps echoing in the hallway.

When Will woke up from his nap he first realized that he was back in his bed. He also noticed that it was almost 6pm. He jerked up realizing that he had slept away most of the day. As he walked to the kitchen he smelled something delicious cooking. He walked in on a sight that kept him mesmerized. Ethan was cooking two meals at one time, while a little girl was running around the kitchen island singing ring around the rosy. As soon Ethan took the food off the burner he scooped the little girl up tickling her. She threw her head back laughing.

'The tickle monster is going to get you my little Izzy!' Ethan growled smiling

'Na ah Uncle Ethan! I will escape!' She yelled laughing. The she squirmed out of Ethan's arms and started to run out of the kitchen. As she ran out of the doorway she collided straight with Will. The girls elbow hit directly into Will's shot wound and even as the pain exploded in his side, he couldn't help but to find the little girl adorable.

'I is sorry mister, I was just trying to run away from Uncle Ethan tickle monster.'

'It's okay honey, what is your name?' Will asked, trying to conceal the blood that was now seeping through his undershirt.

'I is Ms. Isabel Hunt. But my friends call me Bella. Only Uncle Ethan calls me Izzy and only he can, but he did say yous was his fwiend so if Uncle Ethan likes you then you can call me Izzy too.' Isabel said all in one breath.

'Izzy it is then hon. But don't worry about me, just run away from the tickle monster, I'll cover for you.' Will replied gently.

After Isabel ran away, Will continued into the kitchen. Ethan had already walked somewhere else so as he was alone he decided to check the damage to his wound. The blood was already seeping through the second shirt so when Will pulled up the shirt it was no wonder it looked awful. A sharp intake of breath hissed trough his teeth as he took some scorching water and a rag. Just as he was preparing to clean the wound a strong arm caught his wrist. Startled and flinching he looked up to the gentle face of Ethan Hunt.

'Not here' Ethan said

'Its okay, I got this…' Will answered

'Really? Ethan asked, then why does it seem that you are going to pass out any second and that you are pale as a sheet?' He continued.

'Well..'

No, just lets have you lay down while I do this.' Ethan said determinedly.

After saying this, Ethan led Will to his bedroom. In the middle there was a large king sized bed that was accompanied by night tables on both sides. There was a crib in an indent on the far side of the door and the room just seemed to flow together. It had something calming about it…and safe… for the first time ever Will felt completely safe and that nothing would hurt him. As he laid down on the bed Ethan moved to his side.

'Now this is going to hurt' Ethan said.

'I know' Will gritted his teeth back

Ethan began cleaning the wound with the warm water and a clean rag. About halfway through Will began crying and it killed Ethan to continue. Finally the wound was clean and Will was looking at Ethan.

'Thank you…'

'There is no need to thank me, I was the one who got you in this condition' Ethan whispered

'You can't blame yourself for my mistakes..'

'Will…I'm sorry this happened to you,' Ethan said simply

'Me too Ethan.'

So as the two men were sitting on the bed Ethan finally decided that he should ask Will about his past. He believed that talking would help with something like that and he decided to ask Will later that night.

'So who is the little girl?' Will asked

'She is my niece, my sister just dropped her off for the evening. I love kids and since she knows I can't adopt any kids, being a single and all, she always made sure that Izzy would spend a lot of time with me and loves me like a father. After all my sister's husband was diseased in war.' Ethan told him

'That is…so awful but wonderful at the same time.' Will said

'But talking about that little monster, I have to go wake her up and feed her. It is dinner time. I'll bring you something as well. Just lay here and don't strain yourself for a few hours now.'

'Okay Ethan, thanks.'

'No problem Willy'

'Oh and Ethan?'

'Yeah?'

'If you tell anyone my nickname I will kill you.'

'Just between us love' Ethan chuckled

As Ethan walked away Will smiled to himself. Ethan had accidentally called him love. Maybe there was a chance that Ethan liked him and that it hadn't been all just one big mistake. Laying on the bed he noticed many things. First, the room looked very comfortable and loving. Like there had been hours of work put in making it. Second thing he noticed was that the bed smelled like Ethan. The smell of morning sun, campfire, love, safety… All that was Ethan was captured also in his bed. As Will snuggled closer to the pillows, he knew that too soon he would be woken to go to his own bed.

It was around 1am when Will woke up next. As he opened his eyes groggily he looked at the clock on the night table. When he saw the time his eyes flew right open and he was trying to scramble out of the bed. A hand caught him and when he flinched strongly the arm let go.

'Shh, it's okay if you sleep here tonight. The bed is plenty big and you don't have to be near me.' Ethan said sleepily.

'But…' Will started

'Are you saying you don't want to stay Willy?'

'No, it is comfy. Your right, sorry I woke you Ethan, go back to sleep.' Will said gently

'okay' Ethan said

As Will watched Ethan closed his eyes and soon enough his breaths deepened and he was back asleep. Will hated himself for flinching away from Ethan; he didn't think Ethan would ever hurt him. It was just that Phil had left too many scars, mental and physical. He decided he would tell Ethan everything if he asked. Lying there Will could hear Ethan's soft breathing and when that was mixed with the smell of safety that lingered around him…Well, Will soon began to dose off as well.

Once Will woke up he was surprised to see that Ethan had kept his promise. He had expected that come morning Ethan would have forced him to snuggle against his will while he slept. But no, true to his word Ethan was on the far side of the bed, so much so actually that he was almost falling off. Another feeling now passed through Will…trust…Ethan had earned a lot more trust by doing this simple thing. Slowly Will got out of bed, and although it hurt he kept quiet. As he advanced to the kitchen he decided that he would just order some breakfast for them. As soon as he was finished ordering, Ethan walked into the kitchen.

'G'mornig' Ethan said rubbing his eyes

'Morning' Will answered cheerily

'I thought that I'll save you from cooking today, I ordered breakfast' he continued

'That's nice; I do love a well-made breakfast. Especially if I don't have to make it.'

As they sat at the table waiting for the breakfast order, Ethan decided that when the breakfast arrived he would ask about Will's past and his scars. When they had finished eating breakfast Ethan brought up the topic.

'So, what had happened to you in the past Willy? What has made it so that every time I touch you, you violently flinch and draw away from me?' Ethan asked gently.

'Ethan…'

'Will, I won't judge, I would like to understand, that's all.'

'When I was growing up my mother passed away when I was only 7 years old. Once she passed my father began to drink. First it was one night a week, then two, then three, and soon enough he was drinking every night. He would often come home when I was sleeping already, he would then find something wrong, like the ashtrays would be full, or there might have been a plate in the sink. Well, either way he would come into my room, yank me out of my bed, take off his belt and give me a trashing. He would then 'supervise' the completion of the chore and then he would often lock me in the outside shed. I would scream and cry myself hoarse in the dark. I usually passed out and when I woke up he would come open the door, make me a new list of chores and either head off to work or to the bar. This kept repeating until I was 17 years old and got my emancipation through…I am still afraid of the dark…and I still don't do very well when I get woken from my sleep.' Will finished

'What about the flinching?' Ethan prodded gently

'I used to be married. I don't know if you knew this Ethan, but I was. The man's name was Phil Karr. He was a big man compared to me, roughly about your size. When we got married it was bliss. I thought I had someone who cared about me, even loved me. I finally had someone to protect me. But it all began to turn bad about four months after we married. It all started with him losing at a poker game and coming home a little buzzed. I had wanted to do something and he got very angry. When he was yelling at me I was beginning to feel like in my father's house again. And then it happened. He slapped me. It wasn't anything big, just a small slap, but what it meant was something much greater. It showed him that I was smaller, weaker and couldn't defend myself too well against him. Over the next weeks this behavior continued to worsen. The slaps turned to punches and kicks, and back then I was sporting bruises all over my body. Benji tried to help me the best he could, but usually the worst beatings I would get happened after I spent a day with him and came home happy. Finally the beatings weren't enough and when I came home I walked on Phil having sex with another man. I tried to run out but Phil caught me and dragged me over to our bedroom. He cuffed me into the bed post and told me not to make a sound. I had to listen to him finish with that other man, and when I heard them walk to the door, my heart broke. Phil told him he loved him and I heard the kiss before the door closed. When Phil walked into our bedroom I was growing increasingly scared. I couldn't move and wasn't sure what Phil was going to do. He walked over to me and started by kicking and punching me. When I started to bleed sluggishly he stripped naked. He began tearing clothes off me and I knew what was going to happen. He entered me without lube and although I tried to fight back it wasn't any help. I was screaming and crying for help, for anyone to hear me, but nobody came, nobody heard. He raped me twice that night, and after the second time I passed out. He had left me still chained by one arm, but with the other I could pull on some pants at least. Then I could reach the safety device Benji had given me and I activated it. It took another two hours before Benji and the police found me. It is because of this that I flinch when people touch me. Although on the job I have learned to hide it well.'

'Will…I didn't know it was that bad…I'm so sorry.' Ethan said

'I just hope you understand that it's not you who I shy away from, it's my past Ethan.'

They sat next to each other at the kitchen table and then slowly and very noticeably Ethan raised his hand. It was palm up and showing he had good intentions. He raised his palm close to Wills face and stopped. He looked Will in the eyes and softly stroked his cheek. This time Will did not flinch or turn away, just leaned into the touch.

'You know I will never do anything like that to you, don't you Willy?' Ethan whispered

'I…I believe you Ethan.' Will answered back.

Ethan slowly leaned in and lowered his lips onto Will's. The gentle kiss was enough, and when Will broke it Ethan did not push farther.

'I don't know if I can do this yet…' Will said quietly

'It's okay…you won't have to do anything you are not ready for Will.' Ethan replied

As the evening came around the two men were getting hungry. As neither wanted to cook that night, they chose to go out to eat. Will had changed into a pair of jeans and a nicer dress shirt, while Ethan had khakis and a polo type of shirt. Together they made a stunning couple and turned many heads at the restaurant. That night when they got home something big was going to happen. As Ethan pulled into the garage he walked around the car to hold the door for Will. When Will managed to get out of the car and walk inside, Ethan was already sitting by the fireplace holding up a bottle of wine.

'Would you care for some wine my prince?' Ethan asked

'Oh yes I would, my knight' Will chuckled back at Ethan's antics.

As the two men sat down by the fire, Ethan sat right next to Will. He slowly put his arm around him and this time Will did not flinch quite as bad. Ethan pulled him into his lap and rocked him back and forth. This silent comfort was all it took for Will to break into tears. He cried for his past and what might happened to him in the future, he cried for being so hurt and broke, and that maybe Ethan would put him back together. Ethan thought about the broken man in his lap, he thought about all of the people who had hurt him and he promised himself that one day, this man in his lap would be his husband.

'Will…I have a question for you.'

'Okay?'

'Would you want to become my boyfriend?' Ethan asked shyly

'I would like that very much…' Will replied

And then Ethan once more leaned in slowly and caught Will's lips with his own. After that one kiss Ethan pulled away and kissed Will's forehead. He realized that Will must be getting tired; it was getting late after all. So Ethan picked up Will in one shift motion and carried him down to the guest bedroom. As he laid Will down on the bed he was rewarded by a small smile.

'G'night Ethan', came the tired wish

'Good night Willy' Ethan said.

When Ethan was walking back to his room he couldn't help but to think that maybe one day, Will would be sleeping in his bed, in his arms. Little did he know that it would happen much sooner than he thought. Four hours later to be exact. Around 3am Ethan was awoken by cries again. He quickly ran to Will's room and scooped him up in his arms. Will was flinching away again, but Ethan held him gently, whispering soothing words to his ear. Slowly Will came about and realized that Ethan was holding him. He clung onto Ethan like he would drown if he let go.

'Would it be okay if I carried you to my room, we could sleep in my bed.' Ethan asked

'I think I can do that…but Ethan?'

'Yes?'

'Could you hold me please?' Will asked quietly

'It would be my pleasure.'

Ethan carried will into his bedroom and opened the covers. He slowly slid Will between them and then lay down next to him. He engulfed Will in his arms and as he tucked Will's head under his chin, he felt content. The sweet smell of Will's hair served as the sweetest lullaby and soon enough they were both deeply asleep.

The next morning when Ethan woke up he was a little confused at first. Then he realized that the weight in his arms was his boyfriend Will. He looked so happy and content while he slept. Ethan loved the pain free look that was on Will's face.

'You deserve this all the time' He thought to himself.

Ethan gently moved Will off his shoulder and laid his head on the pillows. Then he got out of the bed and headed towards his shower. While he was in the shower Will was beginning to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone in Ethan's bed. The second thing he realized was that he heard a shower running. Ten minutes later Ethan emerged from the shower, hair dripping wet and a towel draped across his waist. His strong muscles could be seen very clearly, and Will thoroughly enjoyed what he saw.

'Care to take a picture Agent Brandt?' Ethan chuckled at his boyfriend's expression

'Very funny Ethan.' Will commented blushing

'Well, it's all yours and only yours so there is no need for a picture I guess… I do see your point love' Ethan joked

'Okay okay mister funny guy' Will replied laughing.

The next thing that happened took Ethan completely off guard. Will got out of the bed, walked over to him and kissed him. This was the first time that Will had initiated physical contact and inside Ethan was jumping for joy.


	2. Could it be true?

Will shyly pulled away from Ethan and blushed.

"Hey", Ethan said, gently gripping Will's chin and lifting it up.

"I really enjoyed that, thank you for trusting me." He said simply.

Will fidgeted a bit and since it soon became obvious that he was still to insecure to have Ethan half naked, Ethan quickly crossed the room and pulled on some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He turned to look at Will and noticed that the smaller man had seemed to be engulfed by his thoughts. Ethan thought he looked adorable though. His hair was sleep mussed and sticking up to many different directions. Finally Ethan decided to break the trance and he spoke up, drawing Will from his thoughts.

"Would you like to stay home today?"

Will looked up surprised and had a little confused look on his face.

"But today is a Saturday; surely you have other plans than just staying home babysitting…? Don't you usually go out?" He asked timidly.

Ethan chuckled but quickly shut up after he realized that Will was serious.

"No Willy, I got the best date I could get right here." He said smiling. "But would you like to invite Benj for dinner tonight?" Ethan continued.

"Oh I don't want to be any trouble." Will said.

"It isn't any trouble Willy" came the calm reply.

Slowly Will nodded and Ethan sent a sunny grin towards him.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Now go and take a shower slow poke", he quickly admonished.

Will rose from the bed and began walking towards the shower. Just as he was about to enter he turned around and was handed a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt even before he had asked.

"How did you know…" he began.

"Considering we didn't pack much I thought you would need them." rang the smooth reply.

"Thanks" Will said gratefully before closing the bathroom door behind him. As he began to unzip his pants he hissed in pain. "damn shot wound" he thought to himself. As his pants dropped he heard a clonk on the floor. He slowly picked them back up and reached in the pocket. Inside there was a short note from Benji.

_I know you will need these so here is the improved formula. You can only take one per day but it will keep the pain to a minimum and the effects won't fade so you can use it 'till you are better._

_ Love, _

_Benji_

As will read the note from his friend tears sprung up to his eyes. He really didn't deserve a friend like him. After he had filled the tub with warm water, he gently lowered himself in it. After a while the water stopped stinging and the relaxing warmth washed over his body. He slowly began to doze off and before he realized it he was fast asleep.

30 minutes later….

Ethan began to worry a little now. Will had been in the bathroom for well over an hour now and he was very concerned. Waiting a few more minutes he decided that he would go see if everything was okay. As will had left the door ajar and Ethan hear no running water, he slowly pushed open the door. A sight that greeted him was one of the cutest he had seen. Will had fallen asleep in the tub and looked almost angelic laying there. Ethan decided that it would be for the best to get Will out of the tub before he got sick so he took his shirt off and lifted will out. As he stood the groggy will on his feet he held a firm grip on him, since the smaller man was practically stumbling to even stand still. He swiftly dried up will and made sure there was nothing sexual about the way he did it.

"come on willy, I need you to help out a little at least." Ethan laughed.

"mhmg I am, just…need.. sleep."

"I know you do honey" Ethan said.

He started to pull up the shorts he had given to Will and then he gently pulled the sweater over his head. Damn did will look cute in his sweatshirt that was a little too big for him and the athletic shorts. IT really made Ethan realize for the first time how young they were. Will was turning 23 soon and Ethan himself was only 24. With will laying on the bed, he though how much he looked like any normal college kid, and how much Ethan wished they were. But of course their lives needed to be more complicated. Ethan began to retreat towards the kitchen deep in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Benji had showed up early and also brought the dinner ingredients with him. As Ethan stepped aside to let Benji in, he received a worried look.

"Where is Will? Is he okay?" Benji asked worriedly.

"Calm down Benj, he is just sleeping." Ethan replied.

That seemed to calm Benji down and as they sat down at the kitchen table to talk about how to cook the chicken the conversation took an unexpected turn.

"Ethan you know you have been a good friend for years right?" Benji asked all of the sudden.

"Yes I know Benj, the same goes for you" Ethan replied.

"But you know if you hurt him I will kill you right?"

At this Ethan chuckled a bit. The thought of the smaller tech guy being able to kill him was just too funny. But all the sudden Ethan took over a serious demeanor and looked Benji in the eyes.

"I will never hurt him Benji, and if I do you won't have a chance to kill me, I will do it myself." He said somberly.

"I love him…I think I always have, I was just too afraid to admit that before." He continued.

"Ethan I have known you for years and I know your dreams. I also know that when you love someone or something that your love is unconditional and always there if the person is still good. But I am worried. I am worried for you and I am worried for Will. You do know he is a carrier don't you?"

At this Ethan was a bit taken aback. He had always dreamed of marrying the man of his dreams and then one day adopting children, but never in his dreams had he dared to hope that the man he would love could turn out to be a carrier. Carriers were males who possessed a genetic anomaly that allowed them to became pregnant and have their own children.

"No, I did not know that." He said shakily.

"But Ethan…What I am worried about is you both getting hurt. Considering how hurt Will got with Phil he might not be able to ever marry you, let alone have a child. You know that this might be a very real possibility if you get together right? Are you able to live with that for the rest of your lives? Or more accurately are you going to be happy if that worst case scenario happened?"

"Ethan sat quietly for about 5 minutes, staring at his coffee cup. After he slowly raised his gaze to meet Benji's stare, Benji got surprised. The intensity of Ethan's eyes was bright and the determination could be heard from his voice.

"Even if he wanted nothing but for me to cuddle with him for the rest of my life I would be happy to do it because it would be with my soul mate." Ethan whispered.

Will had been listening from the hallway for the last 15 minutes of the conversation and the conviction in Ethan's voice immediately made his heart melt. As scary as it was for him to admit, he was obviously falling in love with Ethan.

"uhhmm" Will cleared his throat as he stepped into the kitchen. Smiles spread on both of the faces of both the men sitting at the kitchen table.

"You are finally up!" Benji yelled bouncing up and running to grab Will in a big but gentle hug.

Will did not flinch since he had gotten used to Benji's extravagant displays of affection over the years. There was a shimmer of sadness that flashed in Ethan's eyes but he swore to himself that one day he would be able to hug Will like that and not have him flinch.

As will continued walk over to the table he acted like he had not heard anything. He looked at the half prepared dinner and grinned. It was his favorite. Chicken pie and for dessert they had brownies and ice cream. All three of them contently continued to cook the meal but after a while Will began to feel fatigued. As soon as Ethan noticed this he took Will by his arm and steadied him. Giving him a concerned look he slowly raised his hand to feel Will's forehead. He quickly drew back his hand because Will was burning up. Only now they noticed the bit glazed over look Will had and immediately he was guided to the couch a few feet away.

"Just relax until dinner is ready, you are running a fever Willy" Ethan said.

"Yeah don't worry, I've made this so many times or you I know exactly how you want it cooked!" Benji called from the stove.

Soon enough the dinner was in the oven baking for the next two hours and the two men joined Will on the couch. He had taken some cold medicine and fever reducer and was much better now. He was slowly going through the selection of movies and asking the other two what they wanted to watch.

"Come on guys! He exclaimed. Gimme something to work with here!"

"Nope" Came the two responses.

"Tonight you get to choose the first movie!" Ethan laughed.

"you two are so going to pay for this." Will grumbled under his breath

"Oh come on Willy, don't be such a sourpuss!" Benji chirped and at this Will couldn't help but to laugh.

Eventually he had settled to choosing an old comedy called "Some like it Hot". After they had finished eating and watching that movie, Benji asked if Will wanted to watch one more movie or did he want to go to bed. Happily Will replied that he was all good for one more movie and Benji began to talk excitedly about this new horror movie that had come out and how they just had to watch it. Not being a fan of horror but for Benji's sake like he always had, Will smiled and agreed. Ethan was watching this exchange and noted the slight hesitation that had lingered within Will's smile when he agreed to the horror movie.

"About an hour later Ethan felt himself wake up to someone jumping up next him and letting out a little scream. He was on his feet in a flash and it took him a bit to realize he was on the couch next to will and Benji and it had been Will who had jumped. Sleepily he managed to say he was heading to bed and that Benji was welcome to crash over if he wanted too. Because of being so tired he had completely missed the utterly terrified look on Will's face. After the movie ended Benji said he was going to just drive home and gave Will another big hug before heading out the door. Sighing and closing the door behind Benji, Will was sure he was not going to get an ounce of sleep that night. Realizing that he shouldn't have watched the horror movie he started to walk towards his room. When he entered the guest room and slipped under the covers, exhaustion eventually won and he fell to a restless sleep. Only calming thing was the too big sweatshirt he wore that smelled like Ethan.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Ethan was woken again. The small whimpers were easy to locate and quickly he rushed to Will's room. There on his bed Will was trashing about again, once again without a shirt since he hated sleeping in restrictive clothing.

Gently Ethan tried shaking Will's shoulder and as a response his eyes flew open, showing no knowledge that he knew where he was or who Ethan was, there was just sheer terror in his look. Gently Ethan called his name and Will came out of his nightmarish stage.

"uuhh, did I wake you up?" Will asked blushing

"eh, I was thirsty anyway" Ethan replied.

"It's okay, will said. You don't have to wait here, I am fine I promise."

"fine my ass" Ethan crumbled." If I had known the effects that movies like this have on you I would have never watched them with you", he said gently.

"Will looked at him and softly started to cry. He seemed so small and broken that it tore at Ethan's heart.

"I…i..just..sniffles…wish that I wasn't so pathetic" he sobs.

"shhh…shhh come here Willy, it's okay, you're okay, we are okay, everything is okay." Ethan kept repeating into Will's ear as he held him close. Suddenly Ethan swiped the still sniffling Will up into his arms bridal style and began to carry him towards his bedroom. He laid will onto the bed and pulled a blanket over him. He then moved to the other side of the bed making sure Will had his space if he wanted it. Ethan knew that if Will wanted to be held he said so like the other night. For now he was content on seeing that the smaller man's breaths had slowed down and evened out. Finally Will had fallen asleep. Knowing that Will was safe and near him, Ethan fell asleep as well.

When Ethan woke up there was an odd weight on his chest and it took him a little bit to realize that it was will who had sprawled all over Ethan during the night, legs and arms all tangled up in a mess. As Ethan woke up so did Will. He looked at Ethan through his eye lashes and then he blushed. Ethan gently stroked his cheek and this time all Will did was shudder.

"You look so cute when you have just woken up" Ethan mused.

If it was possible for Will to turn even redder it sure happened.

"th..thanks." came the shy reply.

Just as Ethan laid back down on the bed he was surprised to feel a soft pair of lips on his and his eyes shot open. This time the kiss didn't stay chase but instead Will's tongue traced Ethan's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Ethan gladly granted. After Will broke the kiss they were both breathless and both had their hearts bounding. The deafening silence was broke by five words that were uttered so quietly that Ethan almost missed them.

"I think I love you too."


	3. Something lost, something gained

After Will and Ethan had taken their showers for the day and dressed up they were both sitting in the kitchen eating toast. It was very early in the morning, about 7am.

"Why did you have to get up so early?" Will asked while chewing on his toast.

"Well it is my turn to have Izzy for a week" Ethan chuckled.

"Oh, well that's awesome!" Will exclaimed obviously happy for Ethan. His face fell only a fraction while he asked Ethan when he should leave the house.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked confused.

"Well I assumed you wouldn't want me here while you are taking care of Izzy for the whole week."

"Don't be silly! Of course I want you here, the more help the better!" Ethan exclaimed.

Shooting a happy glance at Ethan, Will continued to eat his breakfast. As soon as they both finished Ethan walked to grab the keys and they headed out to the car. On the way to his sister's house, Will and Ethan had sparked a random conversation about sports and everything that was on the radio. When the weather was on Ethan turned on the volume a little bit and groaned when the weather cast promised severe thunderstorms, heavy rain and dangerous conditions.

"What's wrong?" Will asked

"Izzy hates thunder and storms and if we get hit by this system tonight I will not be sleeping much." Ethan explained.

"I will try my best to help, I used to be afraid of storms too." Will offered.

As they were pulling into the driveway of Ethan's sister, he decided to warn will.

"My sister can be very pushy so I am sorry if she comes off as rude" Ethan said worriedly.

"Do you think that anyone is pushier than Benji?" Will chuckled and smiled at Ethan.

They got out of the car and walked to the door. Just when they were about to ring the doorbell the door flew open and Ethan got the wind knocked out of him by a little whirlwind.

"Uncle Ethan! Uncle Ethan! I missed you!" The little girl screamed.

A woman in her early thirties ran out behind the girl and stopped in her tracks when she saw Ethan. Grabbing Ethan in a crushing hug for such a petite woman, Will laughed and realized exactly where Izzy got it from.

"Oh Ethan we missed you!" She exclaimed.

When she let go of Ethan she turned to Will and looked sorry." I didn't mean to ignore you, where are my manners? My name is Emily and you must be Will? I have heard so much from you and I know we will be good friends!"

All the while they were talking, Izzy had kept tuggin on Ethan's pant leg and finally he crouched down to her level.

"What is it Izzy bear?"

"canigivewillyahugtoo?" She whispered all in one breath

"I think he would like that very much" Ethan smiled.

Izzy turned to Will who was engrossed in a conversation with her mom and tugged his pant leg. Surprised will looked down at her and saw her standing with her arms up asking to be picked up. As soon as will picked her up she laid her head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth and sighted contently.

"You smell good willy, just like a daddy should." She mumbled past her thumb.

All the adults stared at her in shock. The girl had fallen asleep and nobody knew what to say. Finally Emily got something out of her mouth.

"She is usually very shy, I'm sorry about that."

There was something exquisite about the child's pure honesty and the remark she had made had gotten will craving for having kids. Wanting little boys and little girls just like Izzy.

"I think we need to head out Em" Ethan finally said.

"Okay, well I will see you in a week then." She said while hugging Ethan and giving him a kiss on the check. "Love you Ethan"

"love you too Em."

She walked over to will who was still holding the drowsy child and gently took her from will.

"Hey Izzy bear, have fun with uncle Ethan and Will this week but promise to behave okay?"

"Okay mommy, but can I have the surprise first?"

Emily reached to the locket around her neck and took it off. It had a picture of her and Izzy in it, and when you opened the locket it would play a recording that Emily had made.

"Don't open the locket if you aren't really sad or scared or worried sweet baby. Mommy will always love you okay?"

"I love you too mommy, forever!" She exclaimed happily.

Later that night the storm had started up. Will and Izzy had just finished playing a round of snakes and ladders while Ethan cooked when a bright lightning and a loud crack of thunder had been heard. Instantly Ethan turned on some classical music but Izzy still looked scared.

"Would you like to watch some TV?" Will offered.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure thing princes Izzy"

They had settled to watch some kids tv show, Will with Izzy on his lap, when Ethan joined them on the couch. He put an arm around Will and together they just looked like a perfect family. Izzy looked just like Ethan and will, he had Ethan's nose and smile, but she had the same hair and eye color as will. If someone hadn't know, she could have easily been passed as their child.

Ethan pressed a lazy kiss on Will temple, and watched him blush. Izzy just rolled her eyes at them and continued watching the show while playing with her necklace.

There was a knock on the door and Ethan jumped up to get it. As he went to answer Will glanced at him smiling. Seeing Ethan's expression while talking to the older man at the door, all traces of his smile were wiped off his face. The look of anguish on Ethan's face was clear as the day. Will picked up Izzy, took her to the play room and then put in a movie with headphones.

Ethan had slid down on the floor by the door and was sobbing uncontrollably. From someone so strong and always in control of his emotions, Ethan had completely lost it. Will was by his side in a flash and wrapped his arms around Ethan.

"shh…shh Ethan, what's wrong?" He kept asking.

"Em…Em..s-she is gone." Ethan got out.

"What do you mean she's gone E?" Will asked looking up at the man standing by the door fearing for the answer. While him and Ethan got up from the floor.

"I mean she's gone! The man yelled pushing Will away from Ethan and him. Just as he pushed Will, Izzy walked into the kitchen. A look of recognition flashed on her face as she said his name glaring as much as a three year old could. Will lost his balance and hit the edge of the countertop before falling onto the hard stone floor. An audible crack could be heard and Wills face was contorted in pain. At that moment two things happened. Ethan got up and in a flash had the man restrained, Izzy screamed "Grandpa NO!" and she was by Will's side.

Ethan called 911 asking for police, while Will got up and tried his hardest to not show pain to Izzy. She was hanging onto his leg for the best of her ability. The police arrived soon after and took the old man with them.

Ethan then picked up Izzy and helped Will into the car after buckling down Izzy. He sped his way to the hospital. After they got to the ER he went to the desk and asked for immediate help, flashing his credentials. Will was taken to a x-ray room and they found a small fracture in his wrist. He was given the choice between a cast and a splint and chose the splint. Once he was taken care of the trio arrived at a different part of the hospital. Ethan was as stoic as ever when he bent down to talk to Izzy.

"Izzy…mommy was in a bad accident. You know how your first daddy was in one?"

Izzy looked at him and nodded, acknowledging what she was being told far beyond a normal three year old.

"Well mommy is now at the same place looking over you sweety."

"you mean mommy is no coming back?" The little girl asked with tears in her eyes.

"I know that it is hard sweety but you won't go anywhere okay? You will be staying with me and Will don't worry sweet girl" He murmured to her.

"Papa I want mommy back!" She screamed while crying hysterically.

A nurse gave them a sad look and just told them to take their time. Turning away from Ethan, Izzy ran to Will who was sitting in a chair and clung onto his neck. "Daddy, please tell Papa to bring mommy back, please!" I promise I be good forever! I will never do nuffing bad Daddy, pl-please!" She sobbed. All will could do was hold the distressed little girl, although his heart was warmed by the new titles him and Ethan had earned.

Ethan got everything cleared with how they were supposed to deal with Emily's body, and then the three started to walk back to the car. Will was holding Izzy, who had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. He felt happy that the little girl had fallen asleep, since he knew neither Ethan nor himself would be getting any sleep.


	4. Getting discouraged

im not sure where to go with this story and the fact that the new chapter got no reviews is a bit discouraging. If you want me to continue this story please review. I have half of the next chapter done but if people are not liking this story I don't want to keep posting updates to it..Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far.


	5. Daddy, I love you

A/N

This chapter is dedicated specially for Dark Devotions, thank you for your kind PM msg helping me write this chapter. It is also dedicated for Sasuke vs. Itachi and Wolfa Moon. You really restored my faith in this fic and that someone still wants to read it. I hope I wont disappoint! Please do continue reviewing everyone!

xXx

The following two weeks had passed in a blur, the funeral, signing the adoption papers for Izzy, everything had left their life in whirlwind and it began to be a bit overwhelming. Will had been trying to be careful with all his injuries healing but the shot wound on his stomach was still painful and hadn't healed yet. While he was trying to be careful, he was also facing the difficulty of having an active three year old at home while Ethan had to work and barely saw them. The years of friendship they shared allowed Will to feel comfortable with such a heavy and close relationship in a short time, but not having Ethan home because of the new mission was really getting to him.

"Daddy, when is papa going to be home to tuck me in? He promised to tuck me in!"

"Shh, princess you know papa is on a business trip, and are you saying that I can't tuck you in good?" Will said, a look of mock horror on his face.

"Nononon, daddy you can do it the bestest!" Izzy cried out, worried that she had hurt her daddy's feelings.

Will tucked her in and turned on the night light in the corner. When he walked out he made sure to leave the door a little cracked open so some light from the hall would shine in. Tiredly Will walked to the couch and rubbed his face with his hands. Giving a sigh he leaned out on the couch and pulled the blanket over himself. Since Izzy was now sleeping in the guest room and the other two rooms didn't have bed, will was sleeping on the couch. Sleeping in Ethan's bed without permission or him there just seemed wrong. And either way the couch was closer to Izzy's room, since she woke up a few times during the night with nightmares.

Having been up almost 36 hours, and his wound bothering him more and more, Will fell into a light slumber. Unfortunately he was soon awoken by Izzy's cries, while she was crippled with a nightmare. Will ran into her room swept her in his arms. Slowly he was trying to wake the distressed child without scaring her in the process.

"Come one Izzy, wake up for me darling…come on its daddy…shh princess you are all safe"

Finally Izzy woke up, but being tired or scared all she could do was to hang onto Will while he gently rocked her. After about thirty minutes she had fallen back asleep and Will got up from the rocking chair in the corner. He placed her in the bed and tucked the sheets all the way to her chin. He then pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and ran his hand over her hair before walking out.

Will walked back to the kitchen but when he got there, an overwhelming feeling of nausea and dizziness took him over. Knuckles white he was pressing onto the edges of the kitchen counter, trying to breathe through his nose to get the feeling to go away. Finally it had subsided enough for will to stagger over to the couch and lying down. He looked at the alarm clock on the coffee table and it read 4:15am.

"Great" Will mumbled to himself, "I have to get up in three hours."

The next morning Will wasn't feeling any better and when he opened his eyes and saw the time he panicked. 1pm. Frantically trying to get up from the bed he felt a pair of arms being pressed against his cheast and heard Benji's voice.

"Will, calm down, you hear me will?" He asked

"Izzy! Benji I overslept, god Ethan is going to kill me, he trusted me with Izzy!"

"Mate! Will you calm down?" Benji finally yelled.

Shocked Will looked at Benji. He never raised his voice without a reason. So after a battle in his mind, Will settled down and kept his mouth shut.

"Now as I was saying" Benji continued, "You sent me a text around 4:30 on the 12th saying that you weren't feeling good. Knowing you, I knew it had to be pretty serious because you never say anything unless, well you have been shot or something like that"

"So what then?" Will asked

"I came over Immediately and saw you passed out on the couch. It looked like the wound had gotten infected a bit and so I was going to start cleaning it up. Then Izzy decided it was time for another nightmare and it took me almost 1.5 hours to put her back to sleep. By the time I got back to you, you had gotten a fever. It felt like you were on fire, and I began to get real worried when I took your temperature. It was 103.9 Will. 103.9! I carried you to the tub and filled it with cold water, that go your fever to come down a little but it took another day for it to break."

"What? I have been out almost two days? I am going to be dead!" Will groaned.

"Will…Ethan is not home yet, so it doesn't even really matter. I promise I took very good care of your princess." He chuckled. As if on queue, Izzy ran to Benji and tackled his legs screaming.

"Uncle Benji, Uncle Benji! I beat the game! I gets the new one now right? You are the funnest uncle ever!" And after this she ran back to her room.

Will just stared at Benji, and finally started to smile, and then the smile turned into a chuckle and a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad she gets along with her uncle so well, I might ask you to baby-sit again sometime."

"ha very funny Will. But yeah I can watch her anytime mate, she's a joy."

Will finally decided that it was time to shower and got up to walk over to the showers when he realized that he had no more clean clothes. Turning to Benji he was surprised to see him holding out a duffel bag.

"Great, Will thought, now I really am a burden to them" But smiled and thanked Benji.

Slowly Will got undressed and climbed in the shower. He turned on the hot water and allowed his back to be pummeled by the jets of steaming hot water.

"_I really wish I would be better so I won't be a burden anymore,_ Will mused to himself_. I really wonder how Ethan is doing, not having him here for the last week has been hard. Wait, what am I thinking, I should be grateful that he is coming back, let alone letting me live with him._"

Shakily getting out of the shower and drying his hair, Will started to feel woozy again. His vision swam and he thought it was a good option to sit on the floor. His side was burning and although the shower had relaxed his muscles his side was not better. Slowly he pushed himself off the floor, and walked over to the duffel bag by the door. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and an old OSU sweatshirt. Despite the humidity of the bathroom, Will was still feeling a bit cold, only indicating that his fever had returned.

"Hey mate, you alright in there?" Came Benji's worried knocking on the door.

"_Great, once again you screwed up will!"_ Brandt thought to himself.

"Yep, I just got dressed, I'll be right out!" He called back.

Grabbing the bag and his clothes, will walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to the living room and found Izzy asleep in the couch, wearing one of his worn OSU shirts.

"_She is just so cute, I am so happy she is in my life, and I get to be a dad! Even if I never get over what Phil did, I will still have a daughter..daddy's little princess."_

"Come on kiddo, lets get you to your bed. Up we go, shhh…it's okay princess Izzy, daddy is just carrying you to your bed."

"mhhm..daddy can me keeps your shirt?" she asked sleepily.

"Sure you can darling" Will answered. "But are you sure you don't want a warmer one?"

"I like this one daddy, it smells like you, I knows the monsters wont gets me when you are there"

"Okay Izzy bear" Gently tucking her in he kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up.

He walked over to the living room where Benji was sitting and watching TV.

"Hey, Benj, got her to sleep…I think I need some too" Will said, not wanting to admit he felt like crap.

"alright mate, I'll be up and I promise to make sure you are both okay."

"night benj" Will said while snuggling under the covers on the couch and sighing, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	6. A New Addition

When Will woke up the next time he was not feeling any better. He opened his eyes and realized that it was still dark outside. Allowing himself the time to slowly turn and look at the clock, all he could manage was a soft groan. 2:22am it read. He was feeling like hell and there was no way that he was going to fall asleep again. Realizing this he was overcome by a feeling of nausea. Getting up as fast as he could he ran to the bathroom and bent over the toilet.

"_god…why am I still feeling this awful. I don't think it is getting any better and my side is hurting more now than ever."_

Benji had woken from the sounds of will rushing to the bathroom.

"Hey Will, mate I think we need to go to the doctors.." Benji called through the door.

"I'm fine Benj, don't worry about me at all!" Will called, trying to sound cheery but failing miserably.

"Mate, you aren't getting an option in this, either you come out willingly or I will have to drug you, but we are going to the hospital." He said firmly.

"What about Izzy?"

"I have already called Jane to come watch her for the night and then we will switch and she will come with you for the day." Came the swift reply.

"Okay"

"Okay? When do you ever agree to going to a hospital? Will come out right now!" Benji said, now sounding a bit panicked.

"I'm just not feeling the best" Will said.

"You never, and I mean never William, agree to go to the hospital unless you are unconscious or close to it. Now spill."

"Well maybe my side and now all of my body is starting to hurt…a little. And I feel so cold all over." Will said, his claim being backed up by an involuntary shiver.

"We will leave as soon as Jane gets here, but let me take you temperature. And you lie down!" Benji said sternly.

Will was lying on the couch and his eyes were half closed. He was cocooning himself with all the blankets on the couch but was still violently shivering. Benji reached over him and swiped a thermometer across his forehead.

"What station am I tuned in on now?" Will asked, trying to light up the situation.

"104.7" Benji said dryly.

"Well nothing to worry about yet then right? The brain doesn't fry 'till I'm at 106." Will replied weakly.

Just then Jane walked in and Benji sprung up from the chair. He grabbed the backpack by the door and the walked to help Will up. He hastily explained the situation to Jane and then helped Will into the car. Speeding the whole way to the hospital he was constantly tapping on Will's knee making sure he stayed awake.

xXx

The hospital had checked Will in for a few hours and put him on an IV. He had become dehydrated and on top of that having a slight cold and a stomach bug had just made things a lot worse. Now they were leaving the hospital and although the doctors had cleared him, Benji kept shooting him looks like he might collapse at any moment.

"Are you sure you can make it back to the living room or do you need help?" Benji asked anxiously when they got back to the house.

"Benj, I am FINE, please, stop worrying!" Will huffed irritably.

"Okay, well I will let Jane know that we have gotten back, thankfully the little princess is still asleep and never had a clue you were gone. You know she is ridiculously attached to you mate, its like everyone else disappears when you come into the room…too bad Ethan has been gone on the latest mission so long." Benji said, "But I'm sure he is coming back soon!" He corrected seeing the forlorn look on Will's face.

xXx

It had been another two weeks and there was still no sign of Ethan. Will had gotten over his illness and he was now doing some housework that desperately needed to be taken care of.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, can we pwease go get the stuff for my room today? Pwease?" Izzy begged looking at Will who was washing the mountain of dirty dishes.

"Of course we can princess! You have been so good all week long, and I promised today didn't I?" Will chuckled while spinning Izzy around.

"Yay Daddy, we should gets all princess stuff!" She squealed happily.

Will set her down and told her to run and grab a sweatshirt, he himself walked and grabbed the first sweatshirt he could find. Unknowing to him he always looked great in anything he wore and the blue sweatshirt definitely complimented him. As he buckled Izzy in the backseat he double checked he had his wallet, phone and keys, and then they headed off. He knew it was going to be a long day and decided that it was best to start with the most important things first, such as Izzy's dresser, bed, and desk. As he pulled into the parking lot of the kids bed story, he saw Benji getting out of his car.

"Oi! Over here Will!" Benji screamed.

Shaking his head will waved back at Benji and then unbuckled Izzy.

"Guess who is here already Izzy bear?" Will asked the excited little gir.

"who! Who!" She asked bouncing up and down in her booster seat.

"Me!" Benji said jumping up from behind Will.

"U'cle Benji! U'cle Benji, pick a good princess bed and desk wif me?" She asked laughing

"Of course I will bug." Benji said merrily.

xXx

After a few hours of exhausting shopping the two men who had their hands full of shopping bags were still being toted around by a toddler.

"Princess would you like some dinner? " Will asked very tiredly.

"Yes that sounds like a marvelous idea, doesn't it bug?" Benji quickly quipped in.

"uh huh daddy, it's eaty time now right? But can we still go to the pet store to look at the puppies and kitties pwease? I really wants to see them" Izzy said with the biggest puppy dog eyes aimed at both Will and Benji.

"I guess we can do this one more stop, but then we are heading straight to the McDonald's drive through because I won't be cooking anything tonight" Will said mainly to Benji.

The men had finally managed to stuff all the bags into the car and once they got the door closed they started to walk towards the pet store across the street.

Since it was already 8 a clock at night, they were a bit worried that the store would be closed. Luckily, it was still open for a few more minutes. Benji and Will walked in, Izzy holding onto both of their hands and pulling them towards the puppies and kittens. Just as they were walking closer, a play bin was being cleared out. The only animals that were still to be picked up and moved were a little black kitten and a white puppy. Both seemed to be small, but what made them endearing was that they were huddled together, the kitten lying between the front paws of the dog. As soon as Izzy's eyes landed on the two, Will and Benji knew they were getting them.

"I'll go get the food mate," Benji whispered to Will

"And leave me all alone here? I see how it is." Will chuckled in response.

Izzy ran the rest of the way to the play bin and was bouncing in excitement. Yet as if she noticed that the animals were very little, she took utmost gentleness upon herself while petting them both.

"Daddy, pwease, can we get them?"

"I don't think so sweety, not right now at least" He replied with a great plan forming in his mind.

"But.."

"No buts princess, we just can't right now." Will said trying to resist the look on her face.

"Okay" Izzy sighted sadly and ran to Benji who was waiting at the register.

For once Will was very clad for the kindhearted daughter he had been blessed with. Any other child her age would have thrown a fit for not getting something they wanted so dearly.

"_I hate to disappoint her like that, but she can't know that we are buying them both, after all I did say she could only have ONE pet and there is no way I could separate these two little guys. " _Will thought.

Will only had to wait a few more minutes when an employee came to grab the last two from the bin. Just as he was about to grab the two little animals, Will interrupted him.

"Excuse me, how much would it be for both of them and all necessary accessories?" He asked.

"They are both pure bred animals, it would not be cheap, for the exact prices I would have to go check. But why would you want these two anyways, they are both the runts of their litter.

"_Why is this man so unpleasant about animals? He is working at an animal store for God's sake!"_

"I am going to buy them BOTH, no matter the cost" Will replied to the unpleasant man.

"okay," the man said while rolling his eyes.

As Will proceeded to purchase the animals and all the items the both of them would require, he then decided to text Benji.

"**hey, got the animals, u take izzy back with your car, rendezvous back at the house." **

"**okay mate, see you in 15." **Benji replied.


End file.
